


The Contents of Ray's Go Bag

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Seven Day Challenge at dailyfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contents of Ray's Go Bag

  
One pair black dress pants, starched and ironed. One pair light wash jeans, hole in the back pocket. Three white dress shirts, starched and ironed. Two cotton t-shirts, one black with a pocket, one red, no pocket. 

Five white cotton undershirts, v-neck. Four ties, colors blue, red, red and blue, blue and red. Four tie pins. 

One bandana, black and red. Five handkerchiefs, white—starched and ironed. Five pairs white cotton boxer shorts.

One cross necklace, one gold wedding band. One pair wire-framed glasses, one pair reading glasses. Three shades hair dye. One leather passport wallet, two leather billfolds, one black, one red. 

One pair wire cutters—worn.  



End file.
